


nonchalant

by PaintedVanilla



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Seduction, Finger Sucking, Humiliation kink, M/M, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Man, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: Now that Chase has the mental capacity and the time to think about seducing his boss, he has absolutely no idea how to go about it.





	nonchalant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).



> merry christmas david...... here is a fic that i found surprisingly easy to write, for something that i dont ship. thank you for holding me at gun point and making me watch house md, it's the best thing anyone ever did for me.

“Hey.” Chase says, trying to sound casual. Cameron looks up from the computer in the office, her eyebrows raised, silently asking what he wants. He leans against the bookshelf, trying very hard to look nonchalant, “How did your date with House go?”

A smile creeps across Cameron’s face, and Chase’s eyes go huge, “Did you - !”

“No!” Cameron exclaims, the smile wiped off her face, “No! No, he… no.”

“Oh.” Chase says, visibly relaxing, “So then… it went good, but not that good?”

“I had fun.” Cameron says, the smile returning, “But, I… don’t think we’re going to go out again.”

“Why not?” Chase asks immediately, and immediately berates himself for it. _ He sounds too eager, Cameron is going to suspect something. _

She doesn’t look suspicious in the slightest, though, because she’s too busy trying to come up with a response, “Uh…” she says, drawing the sound out. Chase frowns at her, and she remembers Wilson pulling his and House’s wedding photo out of his pocket and handing it to her, and asking her please not to spread the word. 

Cameron looks down at whatever she can find on the desk to focus on, “I’m just not his type.”

Chase pushes off the bookshelf and leans against the desk, “And?”

Cameron looks up at him, “And?”

“ _ I _ could have told you you’re not his type.” Chase says, “I  _ have  _ told you you’re not his type. You’re an angel, and he’s an asshole, but he’s an asshole who recognizes that even though the woman he’s on a date with is way too nice for him to tolerate, she’s still hot.”

Cameron blinks at him, startled, and then Chase adds, “And I’m assuming, you know… willing.”

“Stop talking.” Cameron says, blushing.

“Right.” Chase says, pushing himself off the desk, “But seriously, and?”

Cameron hesitates, so there’s obviously something else. Finally, she decides not to lie, but not to tell the whole truth, “I’m really just… not his type.”

Chase rolls his eyes, “We covered that.”

“No.” Cameron says, “I mean, even if I was his type… personality wise? I’m not… his type.”

Chase stares at her for a second, “You know, just because House talks in metaphors, doesn’t mean you have to.”

“He’s gay.” Cameron says impulsively.

Chase’s pulse spikes, “He’s gay?!” he asks, and his voice is at least an octave higher than it normally is; he clears his throat and tries again, “He’s gay?”

“Yeah.” Cameron says, avoiding his gaze, “Maybe don’t say anything, though? He asked me not to tell and I’m not interested in looking for new work.”

“Sure, yeah.” Chase says, making a beeline for the door, “See ya.”

It takes Chase at least an hour to calm down after that bombshell; of all the ways he expected that conversation to go, it going completely in his favor was a possibility he had barely even tried to entertain. He doesn’t have a very long time to mull over it peacefully when they’re immediately dumped into a new case. New cases means new differentials where he’s bombarded with insults from his boss, and now that Chase can actually, rationally, entertain the fantasy of kissing him, it’s hard not to let the humiliation get to him. 

All he can do is hope that House won’t drop a wonderfully comprised insult on him right before he sends them off, because he won’t be able to stand up without embarrassing himself.

Chase makes it through the case without incident, but that leaves the problem of what to do in the calm after the storm. Now that Chase has the mental capacity and the time to think about seducing his boss, he has absolutely no idea how to go about it. He mulls over it for a few days, and then he ends up sitting in House’s office long after hours, waiting for him. House never comes back up to the hospital once he’s home, unless his patient is dying. Or unless it’s a Friday evening and somebody happened to steal his cellphone so he would have to come back to get it.

Chase is facing away from the door when he hears it open, “What are you still doing here?”

He looks over his shoulder at House, “I could ask you the same thing.”

House raises his eyebrows, a look of boredom on his face. He starts towards his desk, “I left my phone.”

“Don’t you have a house phone?” Chase asks.

“That’s what I said, but, uh…” he starts to say,  _ Wilson said I might need it, and we argued about it for fifteen minutes,  _ but then he catches himself, “Just thought I might need it.”

He scans his desk for it; when he doesn’t see it right away, he opens a drawer and starts digging around, “Still doesn’t answer my question about you.”

Chase takes a shaky breath, then jumps straight in, “I wanted to see you.”

House looks at him skeptically, then closes the drawer, “So you stole my phone?”

Chase pulls House’s phone out of his pocket and turns it over in his hand, “It got you here, didn’t it?”

House can’t think of a retort that doesn’t reference the mini-argument he had with Wilson, so he just reaches for his phone. Chase pulls it away and House looks at him curiously, “Are you three going to take turns having the hots for me?” he asks, “Because when this doesn’t work out, I’d love to see Foreman’s attempt.”

“Who says it won’t work out?” Chase asks.

“I do.” House says, “You’ve got a pretty mouth, Chase, but you’re half my age and not my type.”

Chase almost feels dizzy at the compliment; he can’t decide if he likes them more than the insults, “I am not  _ half  _ your age.”

“But you’re not my type.” House tells him.

He reaches for his phone again, but Chase grabs his wrist with his free hand. Slowly, he moves his hand up to House’s fingers and draws them closer, before opening his mouth and sucking on House’s index finger.

House raises his eyebrows, his face a mix of surprise and smug amusement. He lets Chase go on just long enough for him to start to think this might actually be going somewhere, but then he abruptly pulls away and wipes his finger on his pant leg.

“Thanks.” House says, “That’s the second argument of the night you’ve inspired. What did Cameron tell you?”

Chase leans back against the desk more, “That you’re gay.”

House tuts, “I’m bi.”

“But you like men.” Chase offers, a smug smile on his lips.

“I like men.” House agrees, “You’re a twink. And that’s not even the first problem with this little seduction plan of yours.”

“I’m not a twink.” Chase protests.

“You just had my finger in your mouth, idiot, don’t argue with me.” House snaps, and Chase immediately obeys. House raises his eyebrows, watching him for a moment, “Do you…  _ like it _ when I’m  _ mean _ to you?”

Chase doesn’t answer, which is more than enough of an answer for House, “That’s just perfect. Now every time I insult you, I have to figure out a way to do it without getting your rocks off.”

“Practically impossible.” Chase says smugly, and House groans.

“I’m your boss.” House tells him, “Cuddy will kill me.”

“Since when do you care what Cuddy thinks? You took Cameron on a date.” Chase points out.

“To get her back.” House reminds him, “Back, as in, back to  _ working for me.  _ So I could, you know, be her  _ boss _ . If  _ you _ resign, I’m not going to be begging you to come back. I can replace a spineless pretty boy in a heartbeat.”

Chase hums low in his throat, his face heating up both with embarrassment and arousal. House blinks at him, “Is that seriously what does it for you?”

Chase avoids the question, “Cuddy doesn’t have to know.”

“Cuddy already knows too much about my love life.” House informs him, “Sorry to crush your dreams of sleeping with me, but Cameron left out the best part of her rejection story.” he raises his left hand, which is adorned with the ring he only wears in the comfort of his own home, “I’m married.”

Chase’s face drops, “You’re married?” he asks, his voice high.

House uses the moment of shock to reach over and snatch his phone out of Chase’s hand; he doesn’t even look bothered by it. He stares as House slips his phone into his pocket, “You’re really married?”

“As married as they come.” House says, “And now I have to go home and tell him you put my finger in your mouth.”

Chase sputters, his face flushing even redder than it was before. House taps him gently on the leg with his cane, “I’m sure you’ll find someone to use that pretty mouth on.” he says, taking immense satisfaction when Chase grows even more flustered.

He starts to leave, then he pauses, turning back around to face his desk, “Chase.”

Chase turns around to face him, and House grins, “I’ll see if I can’t talk Wilson into a threesome.”

He winks, and leaves Chase sitting wide eyed in the evening light.


End file.
